Angelica's Birthday, Kimi's Version
by celrock
Summary: What if the events of Rugrats in Paris had taken place prior to the events of Angelica's Birthday, and Kimi had been at the party along with Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and the birthday girl herself, who reverts into a baby? Read this AU story to find out! Requested by Olaughlinhunter, I hope you enjoy!


Angelica's Birthday, Kimi's Version

Summary: What if the events of Rugrats in Paris had taken place prior to the events of Angelica's Birthday, and Kimi had been at the party along with Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and the birthday girl herself, who reverts into a baby? Read this AU story to find out! Requested by Olaughlinhunter, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own Zack, while Peter is owned by TCKing12.

Location: Peter's Castle, July, 2016

The gang was spending the day at Peter's castle, having a good time, while Kimi sat on the floor of his throan room, looking through a photo album of events that had taken place over the last year. She was up to their trip to Olaughlinhunter's birthday party back last December, when Peter walked into the room.

"What you doing Kimi?" Peter asked, looking down at the Japanese three-year-old.

Kimi looked up at Peter and smiled.

"Oh nothing, I was just, looking at the pictures taken at the birthday party we went to right before Christmas. Look, here we all are, reenacting Olaughlinhunter's favoritest episode. Something about Angelica having a birthday, and wanting to be a baby again." Kimi said.

"Yep, that's right." Peter replied, taking a seat on his throan.

Kimi let out a little sigh.

"What is it Kimi?" Peter asked.

"It's just, I wish I could have been at the real birthday party, when that stuff really went down." Kimi said.

Peter smiled, a twinkle in his eye, as he wasted no time. He got up from his throan without saying a word, and rushed off to another room of his castle to grab up a few things. Kimi, a bit shocked by what was going on, stared at the door to his throan room, not sure what to think right then, when Peter returned, carrying a couple of items in his hands. One of them, was the all too familiar time machine, consisting of a black cube with several buttons on it, a display in the middle, and a large green go button on top. In his other hand, he was carrying what looked like to be a crystal ball on a pedestal, with a USB cable sticking out of the back. He set them down on a desk by his computer, and hooked the crystal ball up to his computer. Then, he rummaged through a drawer, until he found another cable identical to the one attached to the crystal ball, that he hooked into the computer, and the other end, to the bottom of his time machine. Upon hooking up these myserious devices, a noise was heard from the computer speakers, and windows popped up on the screen. Overhearing the noise from the other room, Zack, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Dil all came into Peter's throan room to see what was going on. They all took a seat on the floor next to Kimi and the open photo album, to see what was going on.

"What are you doing Peter?" Tommy asked.

"Just a little project to grant one of Kimi's wishes." Peter replied.

"Huh?" Chuckie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I was just, looking at the pictures taken lastest year at Olaughlinhunter's birthday party and I was wondering what it would have been like had I been able to go to Angelica's birthday party for real, cuz I was looking at our reenactment of that episode." Kimi explained.

"And soon, you'll be able to find out. Using a combination of my time machine, and another invention of mine that I like to call, the universe globe, entering a few vital pieces of information on my computer here, I can actually show you guys, a universe, in which your trip to Paris took place prior to the events of Angelica's birthday." Peter explained, typing some stuff into the boxes that popped up on his computer screen.

"Wow cool!" Kimi exclaimed excitedly, eager to see more.

Peter clicked on the okay button, and before him, lay a list of links, with blerps of information beneath each piece.

"It looks like I've found it. See, in this universe, Tommy celebrated his first birthday in Paris. It's also where you were all exposed to Reptar for the first time. Then, here's after you guys returned. While Chuckie is having a dream that he's Cinderella, Kimi, while you're waiting for the adoption ceremony to start, you're trying to find Fifi's dog food, thinking you can turn into a dog." Peter explained.

Tommy's eyes widened at this, recalling how in his timeline, it was him who wanted to do that, and how it happened at his first birthday, not at that adoption party for Chuckie and Kimi post their trip to Paris.

"And look! Because you guys knew of Reptar when you went to Paris, this timeline claims your first trip to the Octiplex was to see the Reptar movie, but Kimi, hearing about the Dummi Bears, a Land without Smiles, wanted to see that movie, so it appears she snuck off to see that one." Peter explained.

"Wow! What else happened?" Kimi asked.

Again, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Tommy recalled how their trip to the movies was their first exposure to Reptar, and how they snuck away from the Dummi Bears to see Reptar. They were pretty amazed that just the opposite happened in this timeline.

"And here's when Spike and Fifi had puppies. In our timeline, Spike did run away before Dil was born, that's when we tried to replace him with another puppy dog, a tarranchula, and some gerbals, but in this timeline, while those events played out very similarly, it appears that you Kimi and your mom had gone off to Japan to visit your biological dad. Upon returning, you two were the ones to find Spike in your backyard, along with Fifi and a litter of puppies." Peter explained.

And finally, he scrolled up slightly, to the events of Angelica's Birthday.

"And here's what you're interested in, the events of Angelica's birthday party." Peter said, double clicking on a link reading Angelica's Birthday with his mouse.

Upon double clicking on this, a flash of yellow light came from the computer, illuminating the crystal ball, which started to vibrate. A few minutes later, pictures appeared on the crystal ball, like it were a TV screen, giving the Rugrats and Peter from the original timeline, a glimpse of the events in the alternate universe.

"I have one question though, was I born yet in this timeline?" Dil asked.

"Nope, in this timeline, while the trip to Paris occurred at your brother's first birthday, you were still born at the same time that you were born in the known universe, meaning you sadly, weren't at Angelica's birthday party. But let's see how things played out in this alternate universe." Peter said, leaning back in his office chair, as everybody else sat quietly on the floor, watching the events inside the crystal ball, play out.

Location: Angelica's home in an alternate universe, December 19, 1993

Just like in the original timeline, Drew went to the mailbox to pick up the mail. He then walked inside up to Angelica's room, where she was looking at a picture of the Taj Mahal, talking with Cynthia.

"Oooh, this looks like a great summer home Cynthia, only the best for the birthday girl!" Angelica exclaimed to her doll Cynthia, just as Drew walked in.

"Look what came for you in today's mail pumpkin." Drew said, holding up a birthday card.

"A card! A Birthday card!" Angelica cried, running up to her daddy and snatching it out of his hand.

She looked at it briefly, then tossed it on to the floor.

"Cupcake, you're so excited you dropped the card on the floor! Here, let me read it to you." Drew said, picking up the card off of the floor.

"Happy birthday little lady you're a whole year older today. And it shows, cuz you're special, in every way. Love, grandma." Drew said, starting to cry.

"Awe, don't cry daddy, I'm sure grandma just forgot to put the money in there. We can call her and have her wire it over." Angelica said.

"No no, it's not that muffin. It's just that daddy was thinking about how much you're growing up." Drew said.

"I sure am. And soon I'll be a grown up and can do whatever I want." Angelica said.

"Oh boy, the years just fly by don't they. Now that you're another year older, your mother and I will be able to treat you more like a grown up, and give you more responsibilities." Drew explained.

"Sponsibilities? You mean, I can stay up late and eat ice cream whenever I want?" Angelica asked.

"No. Responsibilities means taking care of yourself. Doing things like, clearing your own plate from the table, paying a mortgage, picking up your own toys, things grown ups do." Drew explained.

"Wait a second, that doesn't sound like any fun." Angelica snapped angrily.

"Well maybe not Princess, but growing up is sometimes having to do things you have to do. It's not all fun, and it's a lot of hard work." Drew said, leaving Angelica's room.

"Hard work?" Angelica asked, about ready to cry.

Drew headed downstairs, where Charlotte was talking with Jonathan on her cell phone.

"Now you tell those circus performers we had a verbal contract. I don't want any trouble this is my daughter's birthday. Also, make sure to not skip on the streamers, there should be colors, lots and lots of colors." Charlotte said into her cell phone, just as Lou and Lulu showed up.

At that moment, the babies in the regular timeline looked away from the crystal ball to ask Peter another question.

"I already have my grandma Lulu in this timeline?" Tommy asked.

Peter pressed a button on the computer keyboard to pause the events of the birthday party, to take a look back at the timeline, to see what happened in this alternate universe. He then looked at the events of Grandpa Moves Out.

"Yep, Lulu came along before Angelica's birthday in this timeline. According to this, they got married before you turned a-year-old Tommy. Chuckie, right after his second birthday, made his wish for a new mom, and those events played out like they did here, just, a lot earlier. However, your grandpa Lou and grandma Lulu lived with you and your parents instead, as according to this, Lulu and your grandpa reunited at your biological grandmother's funeral, and decided to get married. Come the events of when your grandpa moved to Fleching Waters Retirement Home, while you and Angelica attempted to try to get Lou kicked out, Lulu didn't wish to leave, so sadly, this in turn, caused your grandpa to move out, but he and Lulu still spent plenty of time with all of you." Peter explained.

"Oh, okay." Tommy said.

"Come on, I wanna see what else happens at Angelica's party." Kimi said.

"Okay, let's return to the party." Peter said, pressing another button on his computer keyboard, resuming the events inside the crystal ball.

Everybody turned their attention back to the crystal ball, where Charlotte turned her attention briefly to Lou and Lulu, who had a present for Angelica.

"Angelica's upstairs Pop and Lulu, and if that karaoke machine doesn't work it's gonna be your head, Jonathan." Charlotte barked into her phone, as Lou and Lulu headed up to Angelica's room to give her their present.

"Happy birthday Angelica!" Lou and Lulu said excitedly, handing Angelica a large box wrapped in shiny pink paper.

She sighed reluctantly, and opened the gift, to reveal a teaset.

"Something wrong?" Lou asked.

"Grandpa, grandma, what's it like to get old?" Angelica asked.

"Hmmm, that's one doozy of a question there. Well first your back starts to go and it's tough to get out of bed in the morning." Lou said, sitting on the edge of Angelica's bed.

"Well then it's the teeth, then the eyes and the hearing, and before you know it, you're eating tafioka and taking sponge baths." Lou explained.

"Oh Lou, must you make it so drastic? Angelica sweetie, sure getting old has its not so good points, hip replacements being one of them, trust me, I know, but there's a lot of fun things about getting old too." Lulu said.

"Ah yes, like Woodstock. Those kids did make a racket though." Lou commented to his wife.

"Oh yes they did." Lulu added.

"Angelica sweetie, take my advice and enjoy the best years of your life while you can." Lou said, standing up from Angelica's bed.

"Your grandfather's right Angelica, don't let growing up stop you from having fun." Lulu said, patting her granddaughter on the shoulder.

"Excuse me a sec." Lou said, heading for the door to Angelica's bedroom.

"Where are you going grandpa?" Angelica asked.

"Let's just say it's another part of getting old." Lou said, leaving the room.

Angelica stared at her grandmother wide eyed in shock.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine, though I probably ought to go help him." Lulu said, stepping out of the room.

A few minutes later, the rest of the toddlers, including Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil Kimi, and their parents showed up at Angelica's house. They headed up to Angelica's room, where she was sitting on her bed, brushing Cynthia's hair and looking sad.

"Well Cynthia, it looks like it's all over for us." Angelica said glumly to her doll, as the babies approached her.

"Hi Angelica!" Kimi exclaimed excitedly.

"We have something for you." Tommy added.

Just then, Kimi pulled what appeared to be Fifi's dog food bowl out from behind her back, filled to the top with mud, worms, and dandelions on top.

"Happy Birthday!" All of the babies cheered in unison, presenting Angelica with the mud pie.

"It's a mud pie Angelica." Kimi said.

"It's our favoritest flavor, mud!" Phil commented.

Angelica let out a disappointed sigh.

"Don't you like it Angelica?" Chuckie asked.

"No, I'm afraid I'm too old for that fun stuff." Angelica said.

"Too old?" Chuckie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I've got sponsibilities now." Angelica said, hopping down from her bed.

"What's sponsibilities?" Tommy asked.

"It's something for growed ups, and it means for me, I'm never allowed to have anymore fun for the rest of my life." Angelica explained.

"Come on Angelica, I'm sure sponsibilities aren't that bad. Besides, it's your birthday. Aren't you spose to have fun on your birthday?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah! On your birthday, everyone's spose to be nice to you and give you presents." Tommy said.

"And you get to play games." Phil added.

""And blow out a special candle and make a birthday wish." Lil added.

"And then you get to eat cake and ice cream until you throw up!" Chuckie added in.

"Oh Chuckie, sweet simple Chuckie, the only thing that would make me happy is to never get another day older as long as I lived." Angelica said.

"What do you mean?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah! Getting old's fun." Phil added.

"No no little phil, getting old is nothing but misery and woe." Angelica said, looking depressed.

"Wow! It's too bad you can't stay little like us." Tommy said.

"That's a great idea Tommy. Yeah Angelica, turn back into a baby, and you'll never gotta get all growed up." Kimi added.

"That's a great idea Kimi, I think I might just do that." Angelica said with a huge smile on her face, disappearing into her closet to get ready.

"Uh oh." Chuckie muttered worriedly.

Angelica found all of the supplies she needed inside Kimi's diaper bag, then went into the closet to change. When she came out, she was no longer wearing her usual attire, but rather, she was dressed in a green bonnet, a purple shirt, a diaper, and was no longer wearing pants or shoes, wandering around barefooted just like her cousin Tommy.

"Wow Angelica, you growed down!" Lil commented.

"Yeah Angelica, you look really cute as a baby." Kimi commented, letting out a tiny giggle.

"Thanks Shorty. Yep that's right, I'm now a little baby again, with no sponsibilities or nothing!" Angelica said, cooing happily, toppling on to the floor, kicking her feet around, knocking toys all over the room.

"Uh, Angelica, now that you're a baby again, I don't think you can rexactly refer to my sister as, shorty, no more." Chuckie commented.

However, Angelica was giggling and enjoying her newly found freedom as a baby to notice his comment. While she continued to giggle and play, the rest of the toddlers, turned to one another.

"You know what guys, things are gonna be different around here now that she's a baby again." Tommy remarked.

"Yeah, if she's a baby again, maybe she can't push us around anymore." Phil said.

"Or steel our toys anymore!" Lil added.

"Or make us wear those frilly panties." Chuckie said.

"What?" Kimi asked, confused.

Chuckie turned to his sister.

"Never mind Kimi, I don't wanna talk about it." Chuckie whispered.

"Oh, well, baby or not, I don't think Angelica ever taked our toys on purposes or nothing, she just, wanted to play too, but if she wants to be just like us, then we'll make it the bestest experience she had as a baby that any baby ever had." Kimi protested, a determined look on her face.

Back downstairs, Charlotte continued to bark orders at Jonathan on the phone, just as Chas and Howard dressed up as circus clowns, and Kira, putting up a trapeze in the living room, came up to Charlotte.

"Ta dah!" Chas, Howard, and Kira all said in unison.

"Chas, Howard, Kira, you all look, so, so funny." Charlotte commented.

"Thanks Charlotte, we decided to bring back our old clown act for Angelica's birthday party." Howard said.

"Yeah when me and Howard were in school, we made all of our spending money off of birthday clown appearances." Chas explained.

"And when I was young, I trained to be the best flying trapeze artist there ever was in Japan." Kira added.

"Oh, I see. Well I really have enough entertainment booked for today." Charlotte explained, just as Chas cut her off.

""Just give us a quick second before you say no. We'll give you a quick preview right here." Chas said.

He and Howard started their routine, while Kira got ready to do her flying trapeze act.

"Introducing, the amazing Flubbo, and his sidekicks, Looney Boy and Looney Girl." Chas announced, as they started their act.

First, they made balloon animals, but Charlotte wasn't impressed. So they moved on to their next trick, where Chas threw a pie around Howard's head, as he road around on a unicycle, but he knocked into the bowling pins, causing the pie to land in his face. Meanwhile, Kira started swinging on the trapeze, losing her balance, only to kick another pie that Chas had set down on a table, up into Charlotte's face. Embarrassed, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay okay! You got the job! The kids will love this routine!" Charlotte said in between fits of laughter, taking a hankerchief out of her dress pocket and wiping the pie off of her face.

Back upstairs, Angelica was now sucking on a pacifier, with the babies admiring her.

"So, let me get this straight Angelica, you're gonna act, just like a baby?" Tommy asked.

Angelica removed the pacifier from her mouth before responding.

"You got a problem with that baldy?" Angelica asked.

"No, but that means you can't do a lot of stuff." Tommy said.

"Like playing big kid games." Lil said.

"Or crossing the street." Phil added.

"Or eating solid food." Chuckie added.

"No problem, it will be easy." Angelica said teasingly.

"I don't know Angelica, I don't think you can do it." Chuckie said.

"Sure she can! Angelica, pay no attention to the avice my brother, Tommy, Phil and Lil are giving you. No, we can't cross the street without holding mommy and daddy's hand, but once you start getting teeth, you can eat solid foods, we eat cookies and candy all of the time! And as for big kid games, the onliest reason why we can't play them is cuz you said we couldn't, but since you're a baby now, we can do whatever we want! Come on everybody, let's show Angelica how much fun being a baby is. We can play with toys." Kimi said, kicking a ball in Angelica's direction.

"We can go tinkle and poopy in our diapies whenever we want, no longer having to use the potty." Kimi said, taking a tinkle in her diaper.

"And the bestest part about being a baby, is going on lots of aventures, and exploring the world!" Kimi concluded.

"I guess you're right Kimi, maybe you babies aren't so dumb after all. So, I accept your challenge. Go ahead, give me any old baby thing to do and I'll do it just as good as any of you." Angelica said.

Tommy picked up a baby bottle and handed it to Angelica.

"Okay Angelica, why don't you get some milk." Tommy said.

"Milk? No problem." Angelica said, toddling over to her bedroom door.

"Daddy!" Angelica called.

"Uh uh, no talking to the growed ups." Tommy corrected her.

"Wait a minute Tommy, me and Chuckie can talk to growed ups, member? Chuckie started saying the word, No, to the growed ups when we were in Paris, and I say Uh huh to my mommy all of the time. Angelica, you can talk, but only one word. By the way, what was your firstest word to the growed ups when you really were a baby?" Kimi asked.

Angelica sat on the floor and thought about it for a minute.

"Cookie." Angelica replied.

"No really Angelica." Phil said.

"What was your firstest word?" Lil asked.

"I already toldid you, cookie!" Angelica screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her loud scream sent Drew running upstairs to check on her.

"Angelica! What's…" Drew started to say, as he noticed her dressed as a baby.

"What the dickens?" Drew muttered, studying his daughter up and down.

"Angelica? What are you doing dressed up like that? What's going on here?" Drew asked angrily.

"Oh I'm fine daddy, but I would like…" Angelica started to say, noticing the babies all exchanging glances and shaking their heads.

"Cookie! Cookie! Cookie!" Angelica cried, kicking her feet and flapping her arms against her sides.

"Now Angelica if you want something, you talk like a big girl, not a baby." Drew scolded.

"Cookie! Cookie!" Angelica repeated in a baby voice.

"Why don't you change out of those diapers, and daddy will get you a cookie." Drew said, leaving her room.

Angelica turned to the other babies and smiled.

"Ha! Now that's service!" Angelica remarked.

Drew returns down to the living room to find Charlotte continuing to get things ready for the party.

"Charlotte you're not gonna believe this. Angelica's up in her room, dressed as a baby! She hardly speaks to me!" Drew cried worriedly.

"I'm sorry dear, but I really am busy. I've gotta go out back and check on the chocolate swan sculpture, and the Chinese acrabats are here." Charlotte said, pointing over to where the acrabats were practicing their routine in the living room.

"La la la! La la la!" One of them cried, which means be right there in Chinese.

"But what should I do? Every time she wants something, she babbles or cries." Drew said.

"I wouldn't worry about it I'm sure it's just a phase. Besides, it's her party and she can cry if she wants to." Charlotte commented.

"Well I'm going to at least see if I can get her to put on her vandetti party dress. She loves to get dressed up." Drew said, heading back up the stairs to Angelica's room.

He got out her blue and white party dress from the closet, and held it down at Angelica's level, hoping she'd be interested in wearing it. Upon seeing the dress, realizing she had to act like a baby, and saying the word, cookie, wouldn't help in this situation, not to mention, her daddy never returned with her cookie to begin with, this made the baby blond very mad. She started screaming at the top of her lungs, jumping up and down.

"But Angelica, it's a very pretty dress, and I'm sure it cost a lot of money." Drew called loud enough for Angelica to hear over her screaming.

This got her to calm down briefly, as she stopped to catch her breath. However, she had no desire to wear nice dressy clothes. So she snatched the dress out of her daddy's hand, threw it on the floor, and started screaming again, this time, jumping on top of the dress.

"Oh." Drew moaned with disappointment.

Meanwhile, back downstairs, the other kids started arriving for Antgelica's birthday party.

"Glad you could make it uh huh. Presents go over there on the table uh huh." Charlotte said to the other kids who were arriving, before returning her attention to Jonathan on the phone.

"Oh by the way Jonathan, we haven't received your present yet." Charlotte said into the phone.

By this time, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi and Angelica had been moved to a playpen that was set up in the corner of the living room.

"Well I've gotta hand it to you Angelica, so far, you're doing great!" Tommy complimented.

"I told you I could do it." Angelica replied.

"I knew she could do it." Kimi added, just as Drew walked up to the playpen with some of the other party guests who had arrived.

Along with him were Susie and Dean.

"Here's the birthday girl kids." Drew said.

"What are you doing Angelica?" Susie asked.

"Yeah you're dressed like a baby." Dean commented.

Angelica started babbling like a baby, much to the older kids confusion.

"Huh?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kids! Time for the penyotta!" Charlotte called.

"Come on you guys." Susie said, running off to catch up with the other kids, who were standing in a circdle, eager to try their hand at breaking open the penyotta.

"Are you sure you're not coming Angelica?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, don't you want to get all of the chocolates for yourself like you did at my party?" Dean asked.

Angelica let out a moan.

"Okay then." Drew said, leaving with Dean to head over to where the other kids were waiting eagerly to try breaking the penyotta.

"Drew lower it down."" Charlotte said, as Drew suspended a Reptar penyotta from the ceiling.

All of the kids cheered in unison upon seeing the Reptar penyotta, and were each given a turn with the stick, trying to break it open. Susie broke it enough to make one piece of candy fall out, but everybody else kept missing. Angelica watched this from the playpen, very disappointed by how the other kids were doing at this game. She turned her attention back to the other babies.

"They'll never get anywhere with those woosy swings. I'm going out there." Angelica protested, standing up, about ready to burst out of the playpen.

"Wait a minute Angelica…" Lil said.

"You can't do that." Phil commented.

"But penyotta's my favoritest game, I always get all of the chocolate." Angelica replied.

"Look Angelica, if you wanna be a baby you've gotta do baby things." Tommy said.

"And we'd never be allowed to do that." Chuckie added.

Kimi just glared at her friends, not sure what to think at that moment.

"What do you mean. Sure, we wouldn't be allowed to do it, but that's never stopped us before. Come on, we're babies, and we've done plenty of stuff that most growed ups would disapprove of. Like the time we rescued Tommy's ball after Angelica accidentally threw it into the nextest yard on barbecue day, or the time we went to the museum and brought home a bone for both, Spike and Fifi cuz they couldn't go with us, or even that time when we flushed the giant potty. Sure we're babies, but a baby's gotta do, what a baby's gotta do, and remember Cuddle Bunny? He too had nummy candy inside, and that didn't stop us. Even if Reptar gets broked, your mommy and daddy can tape him back together. Angelica, if you wanna play the penyotta game, then you go out there and play it." Kimi said.

Angelica thought about what Kimi said for a second, and then, it hit her. Why should being a baby stop her from having fun. After all, the whole point of turning back into a baby was to be able to just have fun for the rest of her life.

"You know what Kimi, you're right, I'm going out there." Angelica said, picking up a screwdriver off of the floor of the playpen, about ready to unlatch it, when Chuckie stopped her.

"By the way Angelica, you can't have any of those little candies from inside the penyotta, they're too dangerous for babies." Chuckie commented.

Angelica turned to Chuckie, giving him an angry glare.

"What? Why?" Angelica asked in surprise.

"We might stick them up our nose or something." Tommy replied.

"You dumb babies are just trying to ruin things for everyone, well, except for Kimi, she at least knows how to have fun." Angelica snapped, turning her attention to Kimi.

"You've got that right Angelica, and what do you guys mean we can't eat those little candies? If I'm membering correctly, didn't we sneak into the haunty house at Halloween and had our firstest Reptar bars ever? And member the time when Angelica pretended to be a queen or something, making Chuckie her slave for a day after he saved his life? We snuck into the kitchen and gotted a box of chocolate, and I remember us sitting on the stairs and eating some of the candy, until her daddy stopped us. You guys, we're babies, and can eat candy, so don't lie to Angelica, 4even if Angelica doesn't know the truth about everything yet, we don't need to tell her what's not true about us." Kimi said.

"Well, maybe I was sitting around, drinking from a bottle and wearing a diaper, but being a baby isn't all bad, so thanks to you Kimi, I don't care what the rest of you think, I'm going out there. Look out penyotta, here I come!" Angelica cried, jumping out of the playpen, smashing into the kids, knocking the Reptar penyotta down, breaking it open and causing all of the candy to fall out on to the floor.

"Yay!" All of the kids cheered in unison.

"Good job Angelica, that's the old Pickles killer instinct." Charlotte commented, just as Chas, Howard and Kira entered the room.

"You know what you guys, I guess we were wrong. Yeah maybe we're not spose to do some of those things that growed up kids do, but why give Angelica the wrong idea, when we do those things anyways." Tommy said.

"Yeah, being a baby is fun!" Kimi said.

"But so is being a growed up kid too." Chuckie added.

The babies gasp.

"What are you talking about Chuckie?" Phil asked.

"Well, I sawed all of those big kids cheering and laughing when the penyotta broked open, so, I guess, even if you do get sponsibilities when you're all growed up, you can still have fun too." Chuckie said.

All of the other babies nodded in agreement, in hopes that Angelica would learn that too. Much to their surprise, after stashing all of the candy away in her diaper, Angelica, who over heard Chuckie's comment, toddled her way back over to the playpen.

"You know what babies, I just realized something. Maybe I don't wanna have sponsibilities when I'm all growed up, but Kimi, you and grandma Lulu were right about something else too. Growing up and being babies isn't all bad, you do get to have fun too, and I've decided, I wanna be a growed up, but I'm gonna have fun too. So come on babies, time to go celebrate my birthday." Angelica said, leading the babies out of the playpen over to where the other kids were gathered on the floor.

"I'm proud of you Angelica, way to go." Kimi said, taking a seat on the floor next to her.

Angelica then pulled her candy out of her diaper and handed it to Kimi.

"Besides, this diaper is starting to feel uncomfortable. After this party, I think I wanna wear my regular clothes again." Angelica said.

"Wow! Thanks Angelica!" Kimi cried, taking some of the candy that Angelica had shared with her, and putting it into her mouth.

"You're welcome." Angelica said, turning her head in the opposite direction, an evil look on her face.

"But don't get use to it babies." Angelica muttered to herself, just as Chas, Howard, and Kira began their act.

"Look kids, there's Flubbo and Goody Boy and Looney Girl, that's Looney Boy." Charlotte said, as the trio began their act.

Chas looked around.

"What are you doing Flubbo?" Looney Boy asked.

"Oh, I'm looking for the birthday girl." Chas commented.

At that moment, Kira started swinging on her trapeze, accidentally hitting Chas in the head, who dropped a hammer on Howard's foot, making him scream. Then, when attempting their pie act, now using a bunch of cakes, Howard dropped them, and one of them, landed on Angelica's head. This made her laugh, as she took the cake out of her hair, and soon, a cake fight was going on between her, the babies, and the rest of the young guests at her party, as they threw it back and force, laughing and giggling at one another.

Just then, her birthday cake was presented, revealing it to be a huge layered blue and white cake resembling a wedding cake, with a small figureen of Angelica on top, dressed in her normal clothes.

At that point, the picture on the crystal ball faded away, and the babies from the known universe looked at one another.

"Wow! I had no idea things could happen differently in another universe." Phil said.

"Yeah! Even our meeting Cuddle Bunny taked place at a different time there." Kimi said.

"And you did a nice job of helping Angelica to have fun being a baby." Chuckie said.

"But also helping her to realize, that not only could being a baby be fun, but growing up wasn't all sponsibilities, it was fun too. Though, I honestly don't believe Angelica to have accidentally thrown Tommy's ball into the nextest yard, even though I wasn't there for that in either timeline, if there's one thing I've learndid from Angelica from the short time I've known her, is that everything she does is on purpose, it's never, by accident." Zack commented.

Peter nodded his head in agreement, as he turned his attention back to the computer, to look at more information in that particular universe's timeline.

"So Peter, what happened after I was gborn? Did my brother, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, and Kimi all get losted with me in the forrest?" Dil asked.

Peter looked through the timeline, and his face turned to a frown, when he saw he reached the end of the timeline rather quickly.

"Yes it did, and sadly, in that universe, your forrest adventure was the adventure to end all adventures." Peter said, noticing some obitchuaries that were written up for each of the babies post the events of The Rugrats Movie.

"What happened Peter?" Chuckie asked.

But Peter didn't have the heart to have them see the events of their trip to the forrest, where sadly, the wolf destroyed them all, ending their lives. If anything, he was just thankful that in the known universe, their lives turned out much better.

"I wouldn't worry about it. It's in another universe. What's important is that things here, turned out okay for everybody." Peter said, disconnecting the crystal universe ball and his time machine from the computer, and wrapping up the USB cables, about ready to put his inventions away.

"Thanks for showing me that Peter." Kimi said.

"You're welcome Kimi." Peter said, getting up from his chair and leaving his throan room to put his inventions away.

The End

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that altered rendition of Angelica's Birthday. I honestly believe that had the events of Rugrats in Paris taken place to begin the series, and had Kimi been there the entire time, that's how that episode would have played out. And with how Kimi feels about Angelica, it's highly likely that during the events of Barbecue Story, which was briefly mentioned, she would have thought Angelica to have thrown that ball of Tommy's into the next yard by accident, because she doesn't believe Angelica to be all that harmful. Also, had Fifi along with Spike existed during the entire run of the series, they of course, would have brought back bones for both of them from the museum in No Bones About It. And, having Spike run away to have puppies with Fifi would have made a lot of sense had Fifi been around during the events of Spike Runs Away as well too. And while Olaughlinhunter never said anything about having Lulu be present, I always thought that would make an interesting touch, had she been there the entire time as well, causing the events of in this case, Grandpa and Grandma Move Out, to play out differently, and for them to retire to Fleching Waters, rather than to Wizzering Oaks, like they do in the original timeline. Also, on a completely different note, this story also marks story number 172 to hit my profile on Fan Fiction! And what's so significant about that number? Well in case you didn't know, the number 172 is the total number of half hour Rugrats episodes produced, before the series was canceled. However, if you thought this would be my last and final Rugrats story to hit Fan Fiction, the answer to that question, is Chuckie's first word to the adults, spoken in the second feature length film, Rugrats in Paris. Yes that's right, there's plenty more stories, coming soon, and technically, I should release 244 stories for Rugrats and All Grown Up to Fan Fiction, before calling it quit for good, as technically, if you add up the 172 30 minute Rugrats episodes, split up the 3 films into 3 30 minute segments, making another 9 half hours, the 2 Tales from the Crib specials into 2 30 minute segments each, adding it up to 13, then add in the 4 episodes of Pre-School Daze, which were each, 30 minutes in length, now getting us up to 17, and then, the 55 episodes of All Grown Up, as 3 episodes of that series were hour long specials, well, add it all up, and that's still another 72 stories to go where Fan Fiction is concerned. Also, do this, and while it will never happen, because I'm only a writer, I'm no TV producer, with an army of 5,000 people behind me, etc. but if all of my stories once I reached 244 stories on my profile were to be turned into full-fledged Rugrats, All Grown Up, and any other future spinoff specials, that would give the entire Rugrats series, spinoffs and all, a total of 488 half hours produced, which while it's not twice the number of Spongebob episodes produced, as that was sadly, the series that dominated Rugrats popularity, and still does to this day sadly, though I'm hoping Loud House will change that over time, well, we'd be pretty darn close, since I'm pretty sure Spongebob in its 15 year career, has produced over 300 half hour episodes. Yeah, pretty pathetic in my opinion, and if you want me to write for Breadwinners and Spongebob Squarepants, I just have one word for all of you. Ick! Just, ick! I'm a Rugrats fan all the way, and nothing's gonna change that. A Rugrats fan fic writer's gotta do, what a Rugrats fan fic writer's gotta do, so with that, I can say this much. Be looking for more stories, coming soon!


End file.
